


my rose garden dreams (are ruined)

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bed Warmer, Branding, Breaking, Broken Gabriel (Supernatural), Consent Issues, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Detective Gabriel (Supernatural), Detectives, Distrust, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Family Issues, Fucking, Gabriel is Sam's Slave and is Treated as Such, Human Trafficking, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Gabriel, Kidnapping, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Identity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master Sam Winchester, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Molestation, No Apocalypse, Non-Consensual Touching, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Prince Sam Winchester, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Slave Gabriel (Supernatural), Sexual Slavery, Sharing a Bed, Slave Branding, Slave Gabriel (Supernatural), Slave Trade, Slave Training, Slavery, Slaves, Sleep Deprivation, Torture, Touch-Starved, Training, Virgin Gabriel, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Gabriel Novak is a detective dealing with special victim cases, particularly those pertaining to human trafficking. He is so close to breaking up a human trafficking ring that is moving people from the North, through the Mid, to the South to be sold as slaves.... so close that the leader of that ring kidnaps him and sells him as a slave.Gabriel is a broken man as he struggles to survive the slave trade, to survive his master who is a powerful young man named Sam. Knowing about terrible crimes is a lot different from experiencing them himself.All is not lost, even though he has lost everything. Sam cares for him in his own way, and in his shattered state, that is enough for Gabriel.(title from cherry by lana del rey).
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. in the face of danger

**Author's Note:**

> TW: kidnapped, date rape drugs, mentions of human trafficking.

Gabriel Novak, undercover detective extraordinaire sipped on his morning coffee in a local coffee shop that was his usual hang out place. It was conveniently located near his apartment and so he came here often to work on cases that required him avoiding the police station for months and months at a time. While he never left his corner of the continent, he knew more than others about the state of the other countries on the continent.

The continent, that had once been a united country, was fractured into the three parts: the North, the Mid, and the South. Gabriel lived in the North. They were strict and lawful, practically Puritans although mostly atheistic now. The law was their god. That was all they needed. Sex, alcohol, gambling, smoking-- lots of things were illegal in the North, but especially slavery. And Gabriel was used to it, preferred it even. He abhorred slavery and assumed all the other banned things must be as bad as slavery. Slavery which was legal in the rest of the land, especially the South.

The South was the land of everything evil. The Mid was a glorified wasteland that separated the two long strips from touching. It was a hard land to travel through, but the trafficking rings seemed to have no problems moving humans through like they were just shipments.

“Can I get you anything else?” There was a new girl working there today and she had been exceptionally attuned to what he might need. Now, he wasn’t complaining about the excellent customer service, but he needed to focus on his work.

“No, I’m good, thanks.” His coffee was exceptionally good today, not that he ever had complaints. There was a hint of je ne sais quoi that just made it the best sugary, caffeinated drink he had in some time. “Actually, wait, what did you put in this?” He pointed to the coffee, frowning as she paled. “I’m not mad.” He hurried to explain, to remove the terrified look on her face. “You’re doing great for your new job.” He assured her. “It’s delicious.”

“Oh.” A sly look crossed her face and she tossed her brown curls over her shoulder. “That? That was extra caramel with a hint of toffee and vanilla.”

“I knew it.” Gabriel winked up at her. She was pretty. Not that he’d ever do anything about that. Flirting over coffee was as fun as it got up here in the North. They weren’t like their neighbors to the Southwest. They weren’t loose and amoral. Up here, people only kissed once they were married and who knows if they ever actually did it. Gabriel knew it took one of his friends five years before they undid their cultural conditioning enough to have sex and that was only because of the pressure to produce offspring.

The barista smiled politely and she retreated back to behind the bar. Finally. Gabriel ignored the sting of obvious rejection. He would never marry anyway. Kali had been his chance for that and she was long gone. She had run off to the Mid with Baldur-- they couldn't make it in the rigid North with all the rules. Fuck them. They were weak. Forget that Kali had been the first person he had let himself dream of having a quiet life with in the suburbs, with a little rose garden in the back just for him. Gabriel didn’t need anyone who couldn’t obey the law. He did.. He was a virgin like pretty much everyone else and he was fine with it. It was better to not get attached to anyone in his line of work. He worked very hard to put some dangerous people away. The laws of the North protected him-- or else he’d be thinking with his dick like the rest of the continent.

Like right now… He was so close to cracking a case on an infamous trafficking ring that stole virgins from the North and smuggled them through the Mid to the South where they were sold as slaves. The legality of the slave trade over there made it very hard to track them back down once they were sold. Gabriel was fairly sure it was run by a slimy crook named Dick Roman, but as the man also ran a reputable business as a front in all the countries on the continent, hard evidence had been hard to come by. Until Gabriel had found a witness, one willing to testify.

Gabriel checked the clock on his laptop, frowning when he noticed the time. The witness was late. It was probably nothing, but he couldn’t ignore the skitter of anxiety down his back that something had happened to them. He could panic if he hadn’t heard from them or they weren’t there in an hour. He turned his attention back to some of the finer details on his laptop, hints of where the trafficking might be happening. He put an address in his phone to check out later and then downed the rest of his coffee. “Hey, can I get another one of these?” He asked the young woman who nodded. She turned around and started working on it, smirking to herself as he hunched over the laptop to work some more. She knew two things he didn’t. One, his witness wasn’t coming. Secondly, she had put something a little extra in the detective’s coffee, something he wasn’t supposed to detect. And now he wanted more. Hah. He was going to be a drooling mess once everything took affect and that was exactly the way Dick Roman wanted him.

“Here you are.” She smiled extra wide even if he had already tried flirting with her once. Poor baby. No one was going to want him once they were done with him. He had gotten close, so very close, and he would never be able to share with the world what he had discovered.

Gabriel finished his coffee as fast as he had the first one. The barista pulled out her phone, sending a text to the men who were waiting. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes passed by and he had finally slumped over, the drugs finally reaching full potency. For a detective trying to bring down a human trafficking ring, he really should have researched the effects of date rape drugs. Two men slid in and dragged him out, leaving his belongings behind.

Let the world wonder what happened to Gabriel Novak. They would reveal what had become of him when enough time to be passed.  
  


* * *

  
When Gabriel Novak regained consciousness, one thing became very clear, very quickly. He was no longer in the North. His sweet, precious North with clear rules about noise violations. Wherever he was was loud, the kind of loud that made his teeth chatter and his bones hum. He felt groggy, but not terribly so, just like he was forgetting something important, like his keys.

He stretched out his body, feeling for his gun and his wallet, both of which were suspiciously missing. He didn’t seem hurt. He wasn’t bound. The only new thing to note was the simple, thin black collar around his neck. He touched it gently, feeling the strange, rubbery texture. He wondered what it was, if it was just a tracker or something worse. He needed to figure out what was going on, sooner rather than later.

“Hey!” He called over to the kid he saw walk by. “Where are we?” The kid looked him down and laughed, a hollow, eerie kind of sound.

“You’re new here.” The child sneered up at him, his eyes too old for his young body. “Welcome to the Mid, Northie. I hope you had a nice nap like the rest of the shipment. I don’t see how they’re going to make much on your pasty ass.” And then the sneer turned into a smile as Gabriel’s shock showed clearly on his face. The child ran off, clearly having some tasks that were more important than one Northerner experiencing culture shock for the first time.

The Mid?! How the hell had he ended up in the Mid?! The last thing he remembered was waiting for his witness in his favorite coffee shop. Gabriel groaned, dragging a hand over his face. The coffeeshop… the new barista… the different way his coffee had been made. How could he have been so clueless?! Of course Roman would have known he was sniffing around. He should have been more careful, but seeing as how it was too late for that, he would be more careful from here on out.

“You came close.” Gabriel turned to see Dick Roman walking towards him with a shit eating grin on his face. “Honestly, I’m impressed. You came the closest and for that, I have a special reward.”

“I don’t want anything from you.” Gabriel frowned. “I just want it all shut down.”

“I can’t do that.” Dick smirked. He was shorter in person, but his smile was no less obnoxious.

“Then why am I here?” Gabriel pointed to the ground. “Why am I in the Mid?”

“You figured out we were smuggling people from the North through the Mid to sell. You thought we sold them in the South, but honestly, we sell most of them here.” He spread his hands wide.

“So you brought me here to tell me the truth?” Gabriel’s brow wrinkled. “Why? That doesn’t make sense.”

“I brought you here to show you how it’s all done. A first row experience.” Dick chuckled. “By the end of your time here, you’ll know exactly how I move people, how I sell slaves because I have already moved you and now I’m going to sell you.”

“No!” Gabriel stepped forward and then dropped to the ground, writhing from the effects of a strong shock administered from his collar.

“Rule number one of being a slave, Gabriel. Never attack your master.”


	2. the firing squad's against you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture, especially psychological. A lot of sleep deprivation.
> 
> Sam and Dick have a conversation. Sam and Gabriel meet. Sam is somewhat morally gray in this one.

The next ten days were brutal. Gabriel had to admit, the process was slow enough to be ignored until it all came to a crashing head. They started with sleep. He wasn’t allowed sleep. Sure, he crashed here and there but he was always woken up shortly. Then they came for his clothes, removing a piece at a time. For example, they started with his shirt and left his boxers for last. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, but Gabriel kind of wished they had left him his socks.

Being cold reminded him of his mother and what a frigid bitch she had been. Huh. He hadn’t thought of her in years, not since he got away from her and her cold hands and cruel words. At least he got him and Cassie out before she killed herself.

Good riddance. Gabriel hoped as the days ticked by that his brother was okay. Weird. He hadn’t thought of Castiel in years. They had fallen out of touch when Castiel defected to the Mid. It had been so soon after Kali and Baldur that Gabriel had wrapped Castiel up in that betrayal too. The joke was on him-- he was in the Mid too, but at least they got to come free. He was here as a slave to be trained, sold, and fucked. He was a slave with a dangerous enemy: Dick Roman. Dick who was probably lining up the worst fucking master for Gabriel to go to. He could almost imagine the line up now.

Imagining. Imagination. It was all open to whatever wandered inside Gabriel’s mind. The days dragged by, the noise constantly jerking him back away, the noise grinding at his body and his mind. He was moved to a small, plastic room, cuffed to the wall.

“What’s going on?” He asked, but he got no answers from the masked guards. He hated the masks, hated how he couldn’t see the people who moved him so easily, like he was nothing. Ha. The joke was on them-- he had been nothing long before he had been kidnapped and transformed. He stayed there for three days with no glimpse of anyone, just the loud, echoing music that made him grit his teeth. He would do anything to be allowed to sleep and his desperation scared him the most.

On the tenth day after his arrival, Gabriel was feeling the effects of sleep-deprivation but yet was far too wound. It was so fucking loud. But the tenth day, that was important, because that’s when someone else arrived.

“Dick, you’ve really worked this one over. What did he do to you?” Gabriel cracked an eye open to see a tall guy standing near his arch-nemesis. Dick Roman had made this so fucking personal and yet Gabriel was helpless to do anything about it.

“Don’t ask.” Dick arched an eyebrow. “So what do you think?” Gabriel flinched when he realized that the man had come to look at him.

“He checks all the boxes so far.” He ran a hand over Gabriel’s forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. “Needs a bath, but he’s cute. Actually, he’s pretty adorable.”

“Good.” Dick smiled and the loud noises and defeating music stopped. All that was left was silencing, screamingly loud silence that made Gabriel want to weep in relief and pain. “When I saw him, I instantly thought of you. I know how you enjoy a good size difference and I like the idea of him struggling to take your cock.” Gabriel didn’t like the sounds of that, but the other man didn’t comment on it.

“Jesus.” Was that a touch of pity in the newcomer’s voice? “Is he okay?” Gabriel could only imagine what he looked like since he felt like utter shit.

“He just reached his tenth day.” Dick sniffed. “My job here is done.” He exited the room as the tall man squatted down so he could look up at Gabriel. “Sleep deprivation works wonders!” His laugh echoed behind him in the small, plastic room.

“Hey there, I’m Sam, I’m going to look after your training from here on out.” Gabriel managed a tight nod, the silence hurt as much as his head throbbed. “Let’s get you down from here. I think you’ll like the next part of training a bit more than this-- I know I do.”

“Are you a s-slave?” Gabriel slurred, rubbing at his wrists. He forced himself to stay upright although he wasn’t sure how he managed to do so. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the corner and sleep. He didn’t even care that he was naked anymore. Who did he have to let defile him to help him get his brain to shut up?!

“No, I’m not.” A tentative sigh. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then you can sleep. I have a white noise machine at the apartment-- it will help with the silence.” How did a free man know how loud the silence was? Why would a free man fear the silence as much as Gabriel did?

“Okay.” Gabriel followed him because it was the smartest thing to do. He was about ten kinds of crazy right now, and as he knew from training, survival came from keeping his wits. He needed peace, quiet, and enough gentle noise to keep him from going fucking insane until he could finally sleep. “You’ll get two days to rest once we’re at my apartment.” They were going to Sam’s apartment.

“Are you--” Gabriel couldn’t say it, couldn’t manage to say the word ‘master.’ So he let his sentence hang heavy over the both of them. “Did you buy me?”

“No, I didn’t.” Sam replied simply. “I’m just training you. What do they call you?” He left out the fact he was very clearly considering buying the smaller man. Dick was right. He did have a size difference kink. The fact that this Gabriel was a whole head shorter than him was… appealing.

“They don’t call me anything.” Gabriel glared weakly and Sam laughed. He turned to see Gabriel swaying on his feet.

“Come on, what’s your name?” And with that, Gabriel was scooped up and carried like he was nothing. He remembered what Dick had said about ‘size difference’ and whimpered, trying to struggle free. “I’m Sam. I don’t mind if you call me by name.” He was definitely not Gabriel’s master then if he didn’t want the title and the power trip that went with it.

“Gabriel.” He whined as Sam tightened his grip on him. The man didn’t say anything, but his grip was clear. Gabriel wasn’t going anywhere. A wave of powerlessness washed over Gabriel and he shoved it away. He did not have any of the faculties to properly deal with that right now. He let out a wounded sound, part exhaustion, part fear, and to that, Sam responded.

“Rest, Gabriel. I’m sure you’ll wake up once I have you in the shower.” It was a kind chuckle, Gabriel decided, as he gave up consciousness,not like Dick’s that promised more torture and humiliation.

Sam watched him surrender to his exhaustion, studying him a little more closely now that they were closer. Gabriel was pale like most Northerners. Pale like Sam’s mom had been. Sam wondered if he would freckle like Dean or tan like Sam. More than likely, he’d just burn. Sam couldn’t wait to get him home to the South. Gabriel would look so cute at the estate, that little ass bouncing as he explored. Oh fuck it, Sam had to laugh at himself, shaking his head. Dick was right. He was most definitely buying this slave once he had him trained. Sam was lucky. This way he got to train Gabriel to be just how he liked his slaves.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think so far? :)


	3. the place of something evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; consent issues for basically the whole fic. this one is for photographing and touching without consent.

Gabriel came to about six hours later when a spray of warm water crashed into his body. 

“Huh?” His movements were jerky and his eyes refused to open. He was exhausted, through and through. The six hours— a small mercy before Sam finally put him in the bath— were not nearly enough.

“Shh. You’re safe.” Sam’s hand pawed through his wet hair. “Just cleaning you up.” He paused. “Gabriel.” Gabriel shivered, not liking that the other man knew his name or that he was touching him. He curled up in the back of the large shower, trying to evade the water. Sam just yanked him back under it. “You can lie there and let me clean you or I’ll come in there with you, stand you up, and make you clean yourself.” Gabriel reached for the rubber collar to find something else in its place. It was a smooth metallic disk hanging from a synthetic string. “It shocks even better.” Sam warned and Gabriel gave in, lying back down under the spray. God knows what clung to his skin after those ten days. 

Gabriel didn’t remember much. He hasn’t eaten or slept. He thought he got water a couple times, enough to keep him alive. His stomach rumbled and Sam rubbed the washcloth there next before he moved down, cleaning Gabriel’s much more intimate spaces. It had been a long time since anyone touched him there and yet all those years wasn’t enough to stop the squelch of shame from creeping up. Sam lingered and Gabriel realized the man was stroking his cock gently.

“Please stop.” Gabriel only asked once. He didn’t expect Sam to listen. Sam gave his cock one last tug before he moved on to cleaning Gabriel’s hole. Gabriel trembled as a finger gently circled his opening before pressing against it gently. He had never been touched there before. That was new. There was no hiding how hard he was shaking. Sam moved on, down his legs and then to his feet. Then he was hauled up into a sitting position as Sam started on his hair.

Now that he was clean, Sam turned off the shower, and wrapped Gabriel up in a giant towel. Gabriel was scooped back up and laid on a large bed. It smelled like Sam.

“This is my bed.” Sam confirmed. “You will be sleeping with me during this training. No penetration or anything.” He clarified as Gabriel’s eyes widened. “But I’ll be training you to get used to touch, to receive and give,” Gabriel had a feeling he wasn’t talking about presents, “and to be able to tell what your master will need.”

Master. They had finally broached that word. This all felt personal, like how Dick had been, so Gabriel had to ask.

“Are you going to be my master?” Sam looked away.

“Gabriel, I’m your trainer. In most cases, the trainer does not end up the master.”

“But you might?”

“It’s possible.” Sam evaded the question carefully. Dick wanted Gabriel to left in the dark as much as possible. He wanted Gabriel to have the full experience of becoming a slave— Sam already had to agree to Gabriel giving a performance at the auction before he could buy him. Not that Sam wasn’t looking forward to such a performance— he was— especially when he could finally fuck Gabriel afterwards. This training was going to be a challenge to get through for Sam and Gabriel both, although for vastly different reasons.

Sam glanced over to the bed to see Gabriel already snoring softly. He pulled the towel back so that he could ogle that cute body even longer. He explored a little more, running his fingers over Gabriel’s dusky pink nipples, twisting them gently into peaks. Gabriel responded so beautifully to his ministrations as he turned his attention to Gabriel’s soft cock. It was bigger than Sam had expected, but small enough to be swallowed by his hand. He tugged on it , urging it to rise at his command. He stepped back, admiring his work.

Sam moved Gabriel carefully into a more inviting position, sprawling his limbs out before he grabbed his camera and snapped a few pictures. Then he rolled him over so his ass was on display. Sam gripped that ass so his handprint would slowly form over the next few pictures. Gabriel was his, there was no doubt about it. He pulled out his phone and transferred the money to Dick’s account. Dick responded with the laughing emoji before confirming the purchase. 

Sam and Gabriel would have several blissful weeks together before the auction and then they’d have the rest of their lives. Gabriel was his. Sam couldn’t wait to make sure his ownership was clear on the smaller man’s body. He was made to be Sam’s and Sam’s he would be for the rest of his life.

Sam’s phone pinged as he uploaded the pictures to his computer and sent a select few to be printed. Then he bought some frames to display his new artwork around the apartment. It was a dirty trick, and Gabriel especially would hate it, but it always served him well when it was his time to train a new slave. They usually got the hint about being property, about being at his mercy, when they saw the photos. Sam didn’t want to break Gabriel, but it would be for the best of all of them that he learned his place and learned it quickly. The South ate people alive. Sam had seen what it had done to his dad.

Sam sent a quick text back to Dick, sending a glimpse of the pictures on his computer screen. The devil face emoji was all he got back. Weird. Usually that emoji was reserved for their king.

Speaking of, Sam’s phone began to ring.

“King Lucifer.” Sam wasn’t his son, but he was one of his princes, learning to rule under one of the strongest kings the continent had ever seen. This was part of the deal, each prince training a slave every couple of years. Slavery was a process-- something they needed to witness firsthand to understand where they got their labor force from. 

“I like the new slave. Northies are always so fun to break and mark up.” Lucifer’s smile could be heard through the phone. Sam kept it polite. Slavery was legal, but that didn’t justify half of the things King Lucifer made his slaves do.

“Thank you, sir.” He nodded even though his boss couldn’t see him.

“Good luck lasting until auction.” Sam shivered at the dark tone.

“He’s off limits.” He scoffed, forcing himself to sound more confident than he felt. “My other slaves aren’t. If I need one, I’ll send for them.” Sam didn’t have many slaves, just enough to run his estate. He hadn’t had one like Gabriel in a long time since he just got out of a relationship with the king’s daughter about a year ago. He had enjoyed single life but for now he was ready to just let a slave take care of things. It was a lot less work than a relationship, especially a relationship with Ruby, who had been high maintenance at best. Sam respected her though. He just needed someone more on his level and less on Lucifer’s. The apple did not roll far at all when it came to Lucifer and his daughter.

“Ruby says hi.” Sam coughed.

“I have to go, so sorry, sir.” Lucifer laughed, knowing his tricks far too well, but not offended. 

“Bye, Sam, Dick and I will check in on the two of you in a month.”

“Bye. Talk to you then.” Sam hung up his phone, keeping his sigh tucked in. Even in his apartment, there were ways of information slipping out, back to Lucifer. He got up from his desk and walked back into his bedroom, relaxing when he saw the slave still there. At least he had Gabriel to distract him from his troubles.


End file.
